The invention relates to a spirit level comprising a profiled body, particularly a hollow chamber profiled body, as spirit level body, with a bottom wall which presents a first outer surface in the form of a measurement surface, a head wall facing this bottom wall, with a second outer surface, which runs at least in sections parallel to the measurement surface, and is in the form of a head surface, as well as side walls which connect the bottom wall to the head wall, and which present, on the one hand, an outer and second lateral face, where, in the profiled body, at least one bubble vial body, whose bubble vial can be optically detected preferably via at least a notch which passes through the head wall, and where the profiled body, with respect to a vertical axis which runs perpendicularly to the measurement surface, presents a design on the lateral face that is asymmetric over the length of the profiled body, and a lateral face, as the first lateral face viewed in the longitudinal direction of the profiled body, presents a channel-shaped course.
A spirit level is a test device for the horizontal or vertical alignment of an object, and it comprises one or more bubble vials which are oriented with respect to a measurement surface. The body of a spirit level can be made of wood, plastic or particularly metal, where rectangular profiled bodies which are sections of an extruded profile are now used commonly. Other profiles, such as, H profiles, are also used.
Independently of the profile geometry, the usual spirit level bodies are generally characterized in that body presents lateral faces, which run symmetrically with respect to its vertical axis, or substantially symmetrically with respect to the vertical axis of the body, where attachments arranged on or at these faces, for example, for bubble vial holders, are not taken into account in this approach. In this sense, the spirit level according to U.S. Pat. No. 285,775 also presents a symmetrical body, which is adapted exclusively in the area of a bubble vial to ensure its reception. The same applies for any stop edges present. In other words, bodies that present slight deviations in some areas in the longitudinal sides are also considered symmetric.
DE-B-11 2005 000 019 discloses a spirit level with bubble vials attached therein, where the spirit level body presents a rectangular profile or consists of an upper cylindrical and a lower trapezoid section.
DE-A-454 471 relates to a spirit level with transverse bubble vial, and it presents a symmetric spirit level body whose lateral faces present a concave course.
The object of DE-A-2 040 895 is a spirit level made of plastic with a body in the shape of a rectangular profile.
A laser beam generator for a spirit level can be obtained from DE-U-93 19 184. The spirit level body consists of a rectangular hollow profile, in which a laser diode is located.
A spirit level with a hollow box-shaped spirit level body is described in DE-U-83 11 864.
An alignment device for placing receiving boxes is the object of DE-U-82 10 917.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,780 relates to a spirit level with a double T profile as spirit level body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,978 relates to a spirit level with a body which is composed of two longitudinal sections with trapezoid cross section.
The spirit level body according to US-A-2005/0229415 consists of an upper cylindrical and a lower trapezoid section.
In EP-A-1 122 512, an angle measuring spirit level is described, where the body presents an L-shaped cross section.
EP-A-1 480 010 discloses a spirit level with slidable extensions. Here, the spirit level body presents mutually parallel lateral faces. Because a lateral face is formed in the shape of a channel, the facing lateral face correspondingly presents a convex geometry.